out of the blue
by cantaloupe aegean
Summary: Untuk Sakura, ia persembahkan biru di samudera, biru di udara; biru di semesta. {fantasy/au}


[ standard discalaimer applied ]

* * *

[ _Untuk Sakura, ia persembahkan biru di samudera, biru di udara; biru di semesta.]_

* * *

 **out of the blue**

 **© gean 2016**

* * *

Ruangan ini tak lagi sama.

Pemujaanmu terhadap warna biru selama bertahun-tahun cuma tinggal kenangan. Ruangan ini menjadi abu-abu kelabu yang suram dan tidak tenang. Tak lagi kutemukan jejak sian di sisi kanan, _navy_ di sebelah kiri, nilakandi serupa almari dan langit-langit sewarna lazuardi.

Padahal katamu, biru adalah angkasa. Tempat dimana kamu ingin mengeruk jagad raya dan mencuri bintang di sana untuk kau persembahkan pada dia yang kau cinta. Kamu yang tergila-gila pada luar dunia. Pada lima lapis atmosfer dan berpuluh tahun cahaya perjalanan mengungkap rahasia semesta. Barangkali aku tak perlu lagi katalog galaksi, sebab kamu sudah mampu mewakili ensiklopedi, jelujur konstelasi dan bahkan semakin ahli.

Kamu adalah pengagum berat teori gravitasi, pemuja _aksi-reaksi_ , pelopor pemuda pencinta rumus energi. Sedemikian dahsyatnya, hingga kamu mengilhami pemikiran manusia ruang angkasa. Manusia nol gravitasi. Manusia yang menggadaikan diri demi pengujian teori yang belum pasti: _reproduksi di luar bumi_. Kamu berujar bahwa nanti, mungkin saja akan meluncur ke Mars, bermutasi dan membuat koloni. Dan begitulah gambaranmu soal dunia di balik berlapis spekrum lapis lazuli.

Namun nyatanya, di ruangan ini tak pernah lagi kutemui persona yang sama.

Ruangan ini menjadi tempat asing yang tidak kuketahui.

* * *

Izinkan aku bertanya-tanya soal kepindahan sekte warnamu sekarang. Kamu yang dulu selalu tergila-gila dengan salah satu warna primer aditif itu mendadak berubah benci. Mengutuk dan mencaci setengah mati. Padahal usiamu sudah dua puluh lima, terlalu terlambat untuk berpindah cinta pada warna. Terlalu pongah untuk sadar bahwa dunia bukan hanya bertikar langit dan gemerlap buih lautan.

" _Biru. Biru. Biru."_

Katamu bergumam, tapi menjadi gemetar.

Ini biru kesekian yang kamu taklukan. Seperdua langit luruh, warnanya pudar abu-abu. Tapi manusia tak lagi peduli pada warna. Sebab katanya, langit sudah menghitam ditambal asap pabrik; menjadi cokelat merah mengandung korosi, dan senja-senja yang sendu berubah garang dan panjang. Lalu siapa yang bakal peduli pada biru, sementara warna-warna pekat telah digelontorkan ke angkasa?

"Barangkali orang yang ditinggal mati kekasihnya," katamu pada angin.

"Atau orang bego yang pura-pura hidup padahal mati."

Kamu memasukannya dengan hati-hati ke dalam saku baju, secarik biru mengintip. Mungkin saja itu biru yang kemarin kamu perjuangkan di padang sabana, di sebuah siang yang cerah dan silau, biru yang ingin kamu renggut terakhir sebab biru itu rekah dan indah.

Waktu kaukerat biru itu, sekelompok kambing yang tengah mengunyah rumput mendadak terdiam. Berahi kambing jantan yang asyik kawin perlahan surut. Mereka melirikmu sekilas, tapi tak lantas mengembik gusar. Barangkali tak suka tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sebab hanya di sana biru itu tersisa, sudah kau rampas semuanya. Kau ikat lewat benang nilon tipis lalu dicelupkan ke dalam saku baju. Dan jadilah, biru itu aman tergeletak. Tak ada yang akan mencuri sebab tak ada yang akan tahu pelaku yang telah mengambil biru. Gerakanmu kenes, luwes.

Orang-orang masih sibuk saling tunjuk, berperang kata-kata, sumpah serapah, lalu kongres yang digelar antar negara untuk menindak lanjuti pencuri biru mendadak ricuh. Kata-kata berubah menjadi tangan, berubah menjadi kertas-kertas selebaran, berubah menjadi kursi, berubah menjadi bendera, dan bom! Jadilah perang dunia ke lima. Semudah itu. Sesederhana itu. Dunia mencatat, biru yang hilang jadi biang kerok perusak pakta damai.

Padahal, tidak, pikirmu.

Dunia ini rusak. Pergolakan membludak dan pemberontakan telah mencapai infiniti. Pakta damai cuma lagu penghantar tidur yang telah kehilangan nada.

Perang telah meletus. Di bawah gorong-gorong, moncong laras panjang telah diacungkan, nuklir ditembakan, kanker bagaikan endemi wajib tiap negara, kelaparan dan kemiskinan jadi ikon yang sepatutnya disandang dimana-mana. Sudah tak ada lagi masa kejayaan sejahtera.

* * *

Sore itu, ada keributan besar terjadi di kota terakhir dimana biru bisa terlihat. Tentara menggeledah seluruh pelosok kota. Bergerilya ketika malam turun dan mendobrak pintu-pintu rumah.

Beberapa orang bilang bahwa mereka melihat anak lelaki yang mencaplok langit biru dengan sendok.

"Dia pencuri biru!" Seru seorang lelaki tua berbaju merah.

Keadaan tak jauh lebih baik ketika satu persatu saksi mata membuka suara. Anak lelaki itu mengkeret di balik tubuh ringkih ibunya. Tubuhnya kumal, kurus kering dan kulitnya hitam terpanggang. Mereka berdua adalah yatim dan janda miskin yang ditinggal mati suaminya.

"Kemarin kulihat anak itu mencongkel langit lewat jendela kamarnya!"

Padahal, semua orang tahu bahwa langit biru yang kemarin sore diciduk anak lelaki itu cuma hasil polusi pabrik seberang. Birunya pengap dan getir dipandang.

Tapi di dunia ini, hiburan yang tersisa cuma melihat orang lain menderita. Anak lelaki itu diarak ramai-ramai. Diikat di tiang gantungan. Lalu dilabeli penjahat terburuk sepanjang masa. Ibunya terisak di pojok lapangan. Air matanya mengucur deras. Sebentar lagi mungkin ia akan berhenti mengisak dan tertawa terbahak: _gila_.

Lelaki tua tadi mendekati kamu yang memandang kerumunan.

"Nasibnya malang sekali. Dia cuma kurang beruntung." Dia berbisik. "Barangkali Bapak punya anak? Saya lihat bapak sedih sekali."

Kamu melemparkan senyum.

"Moral bagus buat anak anda, pak. Saya obral sepuluh ribu dapat lima."

Kamu kembali tersenyum. Tidak sampai mata.

* * *

Apakah perjanjian kematian sedahsyat ini hingga kamu lebih memilih menumpas biru yang ada, merungguhkan warna demi seonggok nyawa?

Barangkali memang semutakhir itu. Sebab sering kudengar kisah percintaan yang tak kalah edannya. Tentang pasangan yang mengelak rasa dan mati dongkol dengan orang yang tidak benar-benar dicinta; tentang makhluk beda kasta yang lancang menaruh cinta lalu disiksa; tentang ayah dan anak yang menentang norma; tentang laki-laki penyuka sejenis dan perempuan-perempuan penggila sesama.

Dunia sudah tua, jompo dan ringkih. Bahkan terlalu kolot untuk disandingkan dengan senja yang menonton biru terakhir yang tergelincir dan masuk parit-parit air, tersaruk-saruk rerumputan, lantas berselancar bersama buih-buih hujan, baunya apak dan biru mendadak loyo tersangkut di ranting pohon.

Kamu tergesa-gesa berlari, mengejar biru terakhir yang nangkring di bawah ranting.

Orang-orang bingung melihatmu masuk ke dalam got bacin dan seketika terkesiap melihat langit terakhir pudar dan berubah abu.

Kota kembali gempar.

* * *

 **(i)**

* * *

note: saya tahu ini ngebosenin banget. Tahu, kok. Saya cuma lagi bosen ngerjain laporan keuangan dan tetiba munculah ide gimana kalo warna biru bisa dicongkel dan khasiatnya bisa buat ngidupin nyawa. Bhaqs. Iyes, idenya alay banget. Gak masuk akal dan absurd. Maavkeun hayati ya tuhan. Dan iyes, saya lebih doyan deskrip ketimbang dialog sih. Gak jago dan saya minder dengan nama-nama yang sering orang bilang tulisan saya mirip mereka. Uh, saya gak sebagus itu. Saya cuma serpihan kuaci yang nemplok di gigi. Saya hanya pingin nulis kok.

Dan kabar buruknya ini masih belum _complete_. Yang artinya kalo rajin saya lanjutin kalo males saya mandeg. FYI, saya punya sindrom akut. Sindrom sulit nulis panjang. Anggap aja yang di atas prolog yha. #disambit

Untuk beberapa review di karya saya sebelumnya, saya ucapkeun hatur nuhun. Big thanks and big hug. Saya punya akun instagram, jadi ada yang mau berbagi kebosenan bareng saya? Jangan ragu buat PM ya! #ngajakngopicantikdiSurabaya

with love,

gean


End file.
